Fuir pour survivre
by lele64500
Summary: Bella dois fuir pour se protéger mais pas seulement. Mais que c'est il passé ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toute.

Je me lance dans une nouvelle histoire, en voici donc le prologue je vous laisse le lire et on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

«Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. Mes valises sont prêtes et sont cachées sous mon lit. J'ai fais le plein de la voiture hier en rentrant du lycée. J'ai fini d'écrire la lettre pour mes parents ce matin, j'espère qu'ils comprendront. Renée, ma mère sera sûrement anéantie mais Charlie, mon père sera la pour elle, ils se soutiendront l'un-l'autre. Papa est rentré du travail il y a maintenant une demie heure, il était d'astreinte au commissariat cette nuit, maintenant il dort alors c'est l'heure pour moi de partir. »

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je ferme mon journal intime et le mets dans mon sac à main. Je regarde l'heure, il est 05h30 du matin, je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas que l'on me voit. Je charge mes valises dans la voiture, enfile mon manteau et dépose la lettre pour mes parents ainsi que mes clefs de maison sur la table de cuisine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de commencer à pleurer en montant dans ma voiture et regarde mon ancien chez moi s'éloigner dans le rétroviseur.

Moi Isabella Marie Swan je fuis pour essayer de me construire une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Alors ? qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit mais j'attends d'avoir vos avis avant de le publier alors n'hésitez pas.

Merci à tous


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde

Tout d'abord je souhaitais m'excuser pour la double publication que je n'avais pu regler avant mais maintenant c'est fait et tout se passera ici désormais.

Helenedu11 : voici le chapitre, j'attends ton avis.

Pim's : oui encore une fois désolée pour la mauvaise manip', cela fesais longtemps que je n'avais pas publier sur FF et disons que la machine était un peu rouillée.

Au passage merci à ceux qui ont déjà ajouté l'histoire dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent.

Je ne sais pas encore pour quand sera pres le second chapitre, je ne peux rien vous promettre mais au plus vite j'espere.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bella POV

Voilà déjà 3 heures que je roule en direction de la frontière Canadienne, encore une heure sans m'arrêter et je la passerais, je serais ainsi saine et sauve. Seule, la route et longue, mes parents ont essayés de m'appeler à plusieurs reprises, j'ai du éteindre mon téléphone. Je viens de dépasser la frontière, je peux enfin respirer et vais pouvoir me reposer quelques heures. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, je cherche donc un motel où passer la nuit car demain la route m'attends et le chemin jusqu'à l'Alaska est encore long. Arrivée au motel, j'en profite pour prendre un long bain, j'ai mal partout et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains sur les hématomes que j'ai sur tout le corps. Je sors de l'eau tremblante, les larmes commencent à couler toutes seules. J'enfile un jogging, branche mon réveil et me glisse dans les draps. Je suis tellement épuisée que je m'endors aussi sec.

Malheureusement, la, nuit fut courte pour moi, je fus réveillée à 05h00 par un cauchemar alors une douche plus tard me revoilà dans la voiture. Durant 2 jours, sa a été le même train-train, route-motel-route. Mais voilà qu'après un peu moins de 72 heures depuis mon départ de Forks, j'arrive enfin en Alaska.

Dans mon rétroviseur j'aperçois enfin le poste frontière d'Alaska qui s'éloigne derrière moi. Normalement dans 5 minutes je serais arrivée alors après quelques virages bordés de neige blanche, je me retrouve face au grand portail noir. Une armoire à glace ou plutôt un gars de la sécurité vient à moi, je baisse donc ma vitre.

_« Bonjour, je suis Démitri, l'un des gardes de la résidence. Je pourrais voir ta pièce d'identité s'il te plaît ? »_

Je la lui tend puis il s'éloigne dans son abri et décroche son téléphone en me fixant du regard.

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard

_« C'est bon Isabella, Mme Carmen t'attend dans la maison principale. Voici ton pass, Mme Carmen t'en expliquera les règles. »_

Il me tend une petite carte que je range dans mes papiers, Démitri appuie ensuite sur une télécommande qu'il porte à la ceinture et le grand portail de fer s'ouvre lentement.

Je m'avance doucement dans l'allée centrale et observe la « résidence », de chaque côtés de l'allée se trouvent diverses maisons mitoyennes. En face de moi, se trouve la maison principale, c'est un magnifique bâtiment blanc, duquel s'étendent de chaque cotés deux grandes annexes. A la droite du bâtiment se trouve un jardin d'enfant alors que depuis la gauche s'étend un grand parc.

J'arrête la voiture sur l'une des places de stationnement prévues. Je gravis ensuite les quelques marches du perron, souffle un bon coup et sonne à la porte d'entrée. C'est une jolie femme brune qui vient m'ouvrir.

_« Isabella ! Je suis Carmen, comment vas-tu ?_

_Bonjour Madame. Ca va merci._

_Appelle moi donc par mon prénom je te pris, après tout nous allons être amenée à vivre ensemble. Mais entre donc au chaud ma grande. »_

Je la suivi donc dans le hall de la maison principale. Tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, dans des tons très chaleureux.

_« Alors Isabella, en haut de cet escalier tu as les chambres, je vais te conduire à la tienne, ta valise t'y attends déjà. »_

Une fois les escaliers empruntés, je la suis devant ma porte où mon nom est écrit.

_« Isabella, ici à la résidence tout sera fait pour que tu ais ton indépendance et que tu sois préparée pour quand tu nous quitteras. Ainsi dans le hall tu as ta propre boîte aux lettres, je vais aussi te remettre une clef de ta chambre que tu me déposeras le matin avant de partir et que tu récupéreras le soir en rentrant. Je te laisse t'installer, tu me rejoindras en bas dans mon bureau ensuite. »_

C'est sur ces derniers mots que j'entrais dans mon nouveau chez moi.

* * *

Alors ? Tous ceux qui attendaient un chapitre pour pouvoir juger vous en pensez quoi ?

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espere qu'il vous plaira, normalement sa devrait vous permettre d'en savoir un peu plus sur Bella.

Helenedu11 : Merci pour ta review sa fais plaisir, dans ce chapitre je parle tres brievement de se qu'il c'est passé mais tu en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre même si maintenant tu peux te faire une idée plus facilement. Dis moi se que tu en aura pensé ;)

lili soler cabi : coucou, merci beaucoup. La voila la suite ^^ Ici tu devrais pouvoir trouver une reponse à ta question, alors à toi de me dire vampire ou pas ^^

Merci aussi à ceux qui continue à me mettre en follow sa aussi sa fais plaisir même si j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis quand même.

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée derrière Carmen je m'avance doucement dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est toute simple, il y juste un lit, un bureau, un grand placard et une salle de bain attenante avec baignoire. Depuis ma fenêtre j'ai une belle vue sur le par cet je vois d'autre résidente en train de s'y amuser. Je me détourne et pose ma valise sur le lit afin de la défaire. J'ai vite fait de tout ranger dans mon placard vu le peu d'affaire dont je dispose actuellement mais bon dans tout les cas d'ici peut de temps il faudra que je rachète d'autre affaire donc bon. Avant d'aller rejoindre Carmen je me décide à passer par la salle de bain la route ayant été longue, je me mets donc l'eau à chauffer, et sors un jogging pour après. Je mets mes vêtements dans la panière et me glisse dans l'eau chaude, sa fais un bien fou mais petit à petit je vois mon fond de teint disparaître et les marques violacée arriver. Les larmes me remontent aussitôt aux yeux en repensant à Mike, James, Laurent et toute leur bande même si je me sens soulagée d'être maintenant hors de leur portée. Je sors rapidement de l'eau et me sèche, j'enfile le jogging que j'avais préparé, attache rapidement mes long cheveux et me regarde dans la glace. Ma joue est encore très marquée mais l'ecchymose commence à virer au jaune, bientôt elle ne sera plus la, mais bon pour l'instant je remets quand même du fond de teint pour la cacher. Une fois prête je sors de ma chambre et me décide à aller voir Carmen comme elle me l'a demandé. Arrivée dans le hall je vois au loin une jolie femme, très grande et élancée avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds, elle n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieille que moi, surement dans les 25 ans. Elle est en train de rire ave un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ, et c'est leur ressemblance qui me frappe, ils ont les même cheveux et je remarque aussi que tous deux ont les yeux bleu, ils ont l'air d'être très complices.

Carmen sort à se moment la de son bureau coupant cour à mes observations, et je me dépêche d'aller la rejoindre avant de me faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

« Ah Isabella, te voilà, entre et installe toi. »

Je fais se qu'elle me dit et entre dans son bureau qui étrangement ressemble plus à une bibliothèque qu'a autre chose, il n'y a pas de bureau a proprement parler mais juste une table basse et deux canapés.

« Alors voilà, j'ai préparé ton emplois du temps qui prendra effet à partir de la semaine prochaine quand tu reprendra les cours. Tu n'auras pas lycée l'après midi étant donné qu'il s'agit des cours d'éducation physique. Tu pourras choisir de manger au lycée avec tes nouveaux amis ou de renter manger ici. De 14h à 15h30 je vais te demander de faire ce que tu as à faire pour l'école et ce, tout les jours. Ensuite le lundi de 16h à 17h, tu auras rendez vous avec le psychologue, c'est Eléazar qui est aussi mon mari, avec lui tu pourras avancer à ton rythme et lui parler de ce dont tu as besoin. Le mardi tu seras en cuisine avec moi, on préparera le repas du soir avec 3 autres résidantes, nous dresserons les tables et ferons le ménage de la cuisine. Les mercredis après midi tu auras rendez vous avec Rosalie, elle est auxiliaire puéricultrice, elle t'apprendra ce que tu dois savoir, tu pourras aussi lui poser toutes les questions qui te viennent à l'esprit. Le jeudi tu seras libre et le vendredi on travaillera ensemble pour que tu apprennes à te faire un CV et une lettre de motivation car dans quelque temps il te faudra trouver un petit boulot. »

Elle me tendit un papier ou été inscrit mon emplois du temps, je l'accrocherais dans ma chambre une fois montée.

« Ici les repas ont lieu à 20h30 dans la salle commune, tu rencontreras les filles de la résidence principale ce soi comme sa, celles qui ont les maisons manges chez elles la plupart du temps. Nous sommes samedi soir donc demain tu as toute la journée pour te reposer et lundi matin tu as lycée à 9h. L'une de tes future camarades de classe habite à la résidence aussi, c'est Angéla je te la présenterais au repas de ce soir. Maintenant je te laisse libre mais n'oublie pas on mange dans une heure alors si tu veux rejoint moi devant mon bureau à ce moment la.

Merci beaucoup Carmen, merci pour tout. A tout à l'heure. »

En attendant l'heure du repas je suis remontée dans ma chambre, j'accroche mon emplois du temps du centre au dessus de mon bureau et m'en vais dans la salle de bain pour vérifier mon fond de teint, fais quelques retouches et sors de ma chambre avec mon livre des hauts de hurlevent. Je m'installe sur un banc dans un coin du hall et me plonge dans mon livre. Ce n'est que quand Carmen vient me chercher que je me rends compte qu'en lisant j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je la suis donc dans la salle de réfectoire ou une vingtaine de filles sont en train de souper, elle me dirige vers une table où sont installer une fille de mon âge, brune avec des lunettes ainsi qu'une autre fille beaucoup plus jeune elle à l'air de n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année.

« Isabella, voici Angela qui sera dans ta classe, et la petite fripouille en face c'est Jane. » Angela me fait un grand sourire pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et se décale sur le banc pour me laisser un peu de place à coté d'elle, mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Jane se lève d'un bon et me saute dans les bras en hurlant :

« Izzy! Je suis trop contente que l'on ai une nouvelle ici, tu vas voir, c'est génial ici, et puis je suis sure qu'on va être de grande amies toutes les trois avec Angela et puis vu que je suis la plus petite Carmen ne veut pas que j'aille dans une maison donc je conserve ma chambre, en plus elle est juste à coté de la tienne sa va être trop cool ! » Je la regarde sidérée, elle à sorti tout sa d'une seule traite sans jamais reprendre sa respiration. Je regarde Angela qui me fait un petit sourire l'air de me dire que je vais m'y habituer. Jane fini par me relâcher et retourne s'asseoir pour commencer son repas, et je m'installe à coté d'Angela.

Au final ma nouvelle vie ici, commence plutôt bien je trouve.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? J'espere vraiment qu'il vous à plus, il m'est venu d'un seul coup en plein baby sitting.

Dites moi vraiment ce que vous en aurez pansé.

Bisous à vous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre.


	4. petit mot

Coucou les loulous

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, je suis en retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps dernièrement. J'ai pris pour habitude d'écrire pendant mes baby-sitting mais la avec la petite dernière d'un mois et demi ce n'est pas évident de trouver le temps car quand ce n'est pas elle ce sont les frères ^^

En attendant j'ai quand mêle commencer le troisième chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera prêt car je voudrais le faire un peu plus long et je sais qu'il risque d'être difficile à écrire car ce sera l'heure des révélations.

Pour toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui sont inscrit sur le site je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour être averti de la publication mais pour les guest (les autres aussi si vous voulez ^^) voici mon twitter AudreyR_0 je publierais dès la mise en ligne d'un nouveau chapitre.

En attendant je vous embrasse très fort, je me dépêche c'est promis et comme on dit chez moi … muxu.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les loulous.**

**Vraiment, vraiment , vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ses temps ci. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain car je pense qu'il va être assez dur à écrire. En attendant j'attends de vos nouvelles pour celui ci, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pour celle qui le veulent je rappelle mon twitter, sur lequel je mettrais un petit mot dès qu'un nouveau chapitre sera en ligne: AudreyR_0**

* * *

**Grazie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espere que ce chapitre te plairas. Tu es du Sud ouest toi aussi alors ? Muxu, à très vite.**

**hp-drago : Je ne suis aucunement vexée par ta review au contraire c'est constructif, j'espère avoir fais mieux sur ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne les sentiments de Bella se ne sera pas pour e chapitre mais avec le suivant et le premier rendez vous chez le psy. Sa me touche beaucoup que tu lise mon histoire car j'ai déjà lu certaines des tiennes que j'ai adoré ^^**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de review, vous êts 17 à me suivre sur cette histoire dont 10 qui l'on mise en favorite, alors merci à tous. **

* * *

Lundi matin, étrangement j'ai passé un très bon week end. Je me sens en sécurité ici, personne ne sait ou je me trouve et n'est en mesure de me retrouver, d'ailleurs Carmen m'a offert mon cadeau de bienvenue hier soir.

* * *

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de préparer mes affaires pour ma rentrée quand des coups ont été frappés à la porte. C'était Carmen qui comme chaque fois je crois me regardais avec un sourire bienveillant.

_« Isabella, je n'en ai pas pris le temps avant mais je suis venue t'offrir ton cadeau de bienvenue. Si tu es ici, c'est pour laisser ton passer derrière toi, alors voici un nouveau téléphone avec un nouveau numéro, il n'a pas d'abonnement afin de ne pouvoir être tracé. Il est à toi mais fais attention à ne le donner à aucune de tes anciennes connaissances sinon ton déménagement n'aura servi à rien. J'ai aussi fait refaire ta carte d'identité, comme tu es sous protection ce n'est rien d'illégal mais ainsi aucun lien ne pourra être refait avec ton ancienne vie. » _

Je me suis jettée dans ses bras en pleurant et en la remerciant à maintes reprises.

* * *

Je suis stressée pour cette nouvelle rentrée, c'est vrai j'arrive en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, que vais-je répondre si on me pose des questions ? M'enfin … pas le temps de penser a sa je dois d'abord finir de me préparer. Je profite de pouvoir encore en porter pour enfiler un slim noir mais en haut je préfère mettre l'une de mes tuniques ample, de un car je serais plus à l'aise et de deux car je préférerais éviter tout se qui moulerais mon ventre, un sweat shirt large et je suis presque prête. Un petit tour par la salle de bain, une couche de fond de teint pour masquer tout ça, mais dans quelques jours je n'en aurais plus besoin, les bleus se sont déjà atténués et les seuls persistants sont sur mes cotes donc rien de visible. Une fois ma préparation finie je vais toquer chez Angela, qui c'est proposée de m'emmener pour le premier jour. On se dépêche d'aller déposer nos clefs à Carmen puis direction le parking. Je monte dans la voiture la peur au ventre, de se qu'il pourrait se passer et plein de choses comme sa. Ce n'est que quand Angela me parle que je me reconnecte à la réalité.

_« Respire un bon coup, tout va bien se passer. Et puis si tu préfère on ne se quitte pas de la journée._

_Oui merci beaucoup Angéla. »_

Premier jour, signe de passage au secrétariat. Tout le monde me regarde, mais en même temps il ne doit pas y avoir souvent de nouveaux à Juneau. Je rentre dans le bureau d'accueil, récupère mon emploi du temps en vitesse et suit Angéla qui me guide à travers les couloirs. Elle me dépose devant la salle de science qui est mon premier cours, et m'indique comment aller en littérature ensuite. Je fais signer mon papier au prof qui m'indique ensuite une place libre au fond, à côté d'un garçon de la classe. Le plus discrètement possible je décale mon tabouret pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Une fille de la table devant est retournée et je la vois échanger un drôle de regard avec mon voisin.

_« Mademoiselle Cullen ! Le cours va démarrer veuillez vous retourner dans ma direction s'il vous plaît ! »_

Après l'interpellation du prof, je me suis remise en mode automatique, et pris mon cours sans me préoccuper du reste. Arrivée devant la salle de littérature je revois mon voisin de science et la petite brune, il l'embrasse et elle rentre dans la salle. Je passe à mon tour la porte et faire signer mon papier au prof.

_« Isabella, je ne sais pas quel est ton niveau en littérature, alors tu va t'installer à côté d'Alice qui t'aidera si besoin et te fera rattraper tes cours. »_

C'est en regardant la place qu'il me montre que je me rends compte que ma voisine dans e cours sera celle que j'ai vu échanger un drôle de regard avec mon voisin de science. Je pars donc m'installer à coté d'elle. Le professeur distribue les fiches de cours et ayant chaud je décide d'enlever mon sweat shirt. Mais malchanceuse comme je suis ma tunique remonte légèrement.

_« Oh mon dieu ! »_

C'est en entendant le couinement de ma voisine que je me rends compte que ma tunique est peu être un peu trop remontée et je e dépêche de la remettre en place.

* * *

**Alors ? Dites moi tout.**

**En attandant de vous poster le prochain chapitre je vous fais de gros muxu.**


End file.
